Bonded
by Lousciousley
Summary: This is the only way to own you completely. [Roger x YSS; Heavy Dub-Con; porn without plot; more warnings inside]


**BONDED**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Roger x YSS**

 **Summary: This is the only way to own you completely.**

Foreword

This fic contains cringy materials, such as _knotting_ and _half-bestiality_ (because, well, someone is apparently a werewolf), and implied _mpreg_. But this is not in a/b/o universe.

Before you proceed, i gotta warn you as well that english isn't my first language and i haven't practiced writing for a long time, let alone in english so forgive me for the crappy description. This is my first time, as an excuse because i somehow feel so awkward if i write sex scene in my own language, which is bahasa indonesia. i can't write well either so, this is super crappy.

But well, here we go.

.

* * *

.

 _'Where… am…i..?'_

Yi Sun-Shin blinks. His vision is blurry, and everything feels like shaking. A strong ache haunts inside his skull, giving away the possibility that he may have a concussion from a contact of blunt object against his cranium.

His breathing is weak, yet even with the rise and fall of his chest. It's like floating above the cold air that hits his entire skin like a freezing needle. He should have felt the pain but the coordination between his brain and muscles are still unbalanced due to the dizziness in his head, this making him unbothered by the cold against his skin.

 _'Has my time already come..?'_ he thinks grimly, trying to describe the agony of loneliness which fills his chest, so painful that it beats his regret of failing his mission.

 _Mission…?_

He knows he is a man of mission, but weirdly he can't even remember what he's been assigned for. His memories are jumbled, always leaving a blank hole as if he's suffering from a minor amnesiac. He was selected for today's match and picked the bottom lane, that's for sure.

The enemy he was against with is familiar to him but somehow he can't come up with any face. He forces his memory to remember more, trying to replay the match with the said person so he can understand the reason of his death (if it really is), but something fills and spreads inside his chest cavity, forcefully pulling him out of the afterlife he's been trying to process.

"A—ahhgn…" His body jerks, then immediately his senses come back comprehensively, to his unfortunate because as soon as he regains his consciousness, there is a blinding pain and a subtle wave of pleasure. Another choked moan escapes his lips without his consent as warmth floods his inside. Tears start forming and rolling down his cheeks, completely clueless of what is happening to him.

It hits him hard again that he lets out a high pitched yelp. He tries to move his hands, at least to put up a fight against anything that has caused him pain but he's unable to do so. It doesn't take long for him to realise they're tied together with a metal chain attached to something above his head.

"W—what in the— ahh—" His protest is cut off with an involuntary moan as the invading object inside him won't cease down on attacking him. He moves his head, turning forward, just to find a dark silhouette looming over him.

 _'Wait what?'_

"Oh, you're up?"

That voice, belongs to a male, gruff and deep, someone he's very familiar with, too familiar that the discovery brings a huge shock, like someone just throws a bucket of iced water to him. His eyes are still hazed but he forces himself to focus on the figure above him, for final confirmation.

"It's about time you wake up, i don't want to enjoy this alone after all." He adds, though the statement is supposed to be playful, there is no humour in his tone.

Another sharp thrust brings Yi Sun-Shin to produce a broken cry, no matter how hard the korean has tried to muffle his voice. His entire frame shudders as his body accepts the harsh pounding that is inevitable, almost feels like it's splitting him apart. "AHH—AHH—" He can no longer contain his moans, everything is just breaking down completely when the big object keeps moving inside him, filling him, digging deeper into him, and this object… he can feel its stickiness and rigidity, even the pulses, like—

Yi Sun-Shin narrows his eyes.

 _No. NO._

Please, don't let this be like what he's thinking.

The man above him shows a smile, nearly apologetic, and the healed scars on a six-pack abdomen is the first thing that taints his eyesight.

 _Of course it's him._

"Roger, stop!" Yi Sun-Shin yells in between his cries, moving his arms frantically to free himself but the bond that ties his hands together is too strong so when he struggles, it will only damage the skin of his wrists. Not only that, when he tries to move his legs this time, to his horror, he finds each knee of his legs are also tied and connected with a long chain to the rails of the headboard above him, so his legs are bent and really exposing his private parts. "Roger, Roger, pull it out. You're gonna regret this." The franticness is very subtle on his words but he really hopes the other man can get it.

The smile on Roger's face only gets widen in response, his movement never ceases, becoming even more aggressive of hitting the spot that makes the man under him writhes and moans, overwhelmed by the raw pleasure from the action he's inflicted upon him. "My only regret is not doing this sooner, Sun-Shin."

"Why— Ahh— stop— Roger, please—" His moan turns into a scream, uncontrollable as the hybrid male thrusts into him with a faster tempo, his eyes get blurry again with tears, he's between suffocated, angry, dizzy and also scared of the pleasure which is already flowing inside his bloodstream, starting to hypnotise him with the ecstasy in each thrust, the friction against the wall of his anus makes the sensoric nerves around the muscles go crazy, sending pleasure to his entire body and causing him to shiver, overdosed. "Y—you have Ra— AHH— R— Rafaela already—"

The mention of the angel's name causes Roger to stop abruptly. It's true that he's pretty close with Rafaela but their relationship is strictly just healer-patient. He often gets wounds at war or injury during his hunt, so he frequently visits Rafaela for that very reason. But if Yi Sun-Shin thinks it that way, then he has the wrong idea. Perhaps that's one thing that pushes him away; because Yi Sun-Shin thought he's with Rafaela.

Since the other male is stopping, that means Yi Sun-Shin can finally catch his breath and take a break from all the crying that takes a lot of his energy. He blinks away tears, wanting to clear his vision.

"…You don't get it, do you..?"

Yi Sun-Shin blinks again, confused. "G—get what?" Why does it sound like Roger is somewhat blaming him for this? What kind of message could Roger be possibly trying to send to him through this kind of action?

The silver-shot of his irises meet with his chocolate orbs, for a second he sees some sadness there before it is covered again by his usual sharp stare.

"I only want you. My wolf wants you. We both want you."

Yi Sun-Shin's eyes widen in surprise.

"This isn't the way—" Before he can finish his response, Roger already cuts him off.

"It's obvious you like me back but you kept on rejecting me. I know you have trust-issues, i know about your past, your own people whom you loved dearly but betrayed you anyway, i know about them all. I am familiar with the feeling of loneliness, Sun-Shin. Why are you letting yourself suffer when you can make it stop?" His tone mellows down by the end, hand trails up to caress his thigh in comforting manner.

Yi Sun-Shin is quiet for a moment, processing every word he's just heard. It's not that he lets himself suffer, he only avoids problems that may come in a relationship like that. After what had happened to him in the past, it left him with a bitter feeling and trauma. Ever since then, he's been guarding himself, even when around Gatot and Lapu-Lapu who are his best friends. He never dares go further than friendship. "My mission is—" Again, he's getting cut off.

"Fuck your mission." Roger's tone is harsh, causing him to wince internally, shocked that Roger would yell at him like that. Perhaps it reflects clearly on his face because afterward Roger quickly apologises. "I won't betray you." He adds, softly this time, still trying to convince the other man that he's trustworthy.

He shakes his head. "I can't go through another problem like that, i'm sorry Roger but i can't let you make such promise."

"Then, let me mate with you." His voice firm.

"What—?"

"Wolf mates for life."

Yi Sun-Shin can't even bring himself to blink or produce any word to react to the bigger man's statement. Doesn't it only work on animals? But wait, he remembers that Roger is apparently a half-animal himself. The realisation dawns upon him slowly. "….A—A-Are you going to fuck me in your wolf form?!" He asks, slightly panicked beneath the stunned look.

"No, no, not necessary." Roger mutters quietly, reaching out to untie the chain that binds the smaller man's wrists and knees. Blood rushes back to Yi Sun-Shin's arms and legs, bringing relief upon his being. But what relieves him the most is the fact that Roger isn't going to wolf out. He is hot, yes, but having sex with his beast form isn't something he's looking forward to.

"Thank y—" He stops himself, finding it weird to say thank you to his own captor who has tied him against his will. If anything, he should be mad and lash out at him right away considering he's been freed from his bondage. "Never mind." He mumbles under his breath, rubbing his reddened wrists.

A moment of silence falls upon them, with Yi Sun-Shin busy with the small cut that draws blood on one of his wrist while Roger just looks at him, waiting for the answer that hasn't yet to come from the other man. It's not good either that he's still deep inside, the soft muscle of the rectum massages his cock steadily, resulting in the decreasing of his patience. "So what do you say?" He asks, despite being impatient, he still manages to sound pretty patient.

Yi Sun-Shin looks up. "I still don't like your way, Roger. Kidnapping someone is never the right thing to do. You could have told me about all this in normal situation, not when you're—AH—" Roger shifts his position slightly, somehow making his member burrows deeper, and Yi Sun-Shin groans at the feeling. He's still over-sensitive. "—when you're balls-deep inside of me. Talking about that, why aren't you pulling out? Aren't you going to let me go?"

The suggestion is answered by a disapproval look from Roger. "I'm mating you, i thought you got that already."

Right, and he has started already.

Hearing Roger saying that bizarrely gives him a twinge of pleasure, not to mention the huge object that's still seethed deep inside him, hard, pulsing, waiting for a release; that keeps reminding him of the current situation. He lets out a sigh. "And the chains…?" It really puzzles him the most. It's not like he's gonna fight violently since deep down he knows he wants to do it with Roger anyway, and Roger didn't have to tie him up, he could have just confessed first, asked him and he would have said yes.

"So you won't hurt yourself."

Yi Sun-Shin narrows his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense, Roger."

The werewolf sighs. "Alright, alright. I'm not trying to scare you but mating can be a very hard process. That's why i thought tying you up would be necessary, to make it easier for both of us."

"How hard?"

"I need to bite your neck." _and other stuffs but it's better if you only know about it when that happens_ ; the rest of his explanation is left unsaid.

A frown takes place upon his forehead. "That doesn't sound hard for me." _Aren't people usually doing that when they're having sex since to most people neck is an erogenous zone?_

Roger looks away. "Um, yeah." He only hopes Yi Sun-Shin won't notice that he's hiding something. So better get this done as soon as possible. "Will you allow me to? I love you, Sun-Shin. Let me be yours forever and you will be mine forever."

It's not hard to melt his heart, especially when the sweet words are coming from someone he has actually taken a liking from long ago. The offering is tempting and he can see Roger is very serious despite his unacceptable method of doing this. He can get him after they're done with this intercourse. "…..Fine. Be quick." He answers half-heartedly as he prays silently that he won't regret this. He wants to trust Roger after all. Aside from that, he's still rock hard and it's getting uncomfortable now.

"Sure." Roger quirks up a small smile, leaning forward and covering Yi Sun-Shin's smaller frame with his muscled body. "But i have to warn you, there is no stopping after this. _We_ have to complete the bond."

The sudden movement from Roger causes the cock inside him shift as well, making friction against his internal organ and that results him to whine for more friction. The low and deep voice Roger was using is also not helping. He's getting desperate. "Don't stop then, _Chagiya (Baby)_."

That's the only permission he needs before he unleashes the beast and lets his wolf participates. He keeps his promise by not turning fully into his wolf form but some of Its typical appearances makes themselves known by the way his nails become longer and sharper, fangs grow, and his grey eyes turn into blood-shot red. Yi Sun-Shin hasn't realised any of it because as soon as he gives Roger the approval, the larger male immediately dives down and attacks his neck while driving himself in and out again, finally providing what his lover has wanted. Yi Sun-Shin screams in pleasure, both hands go instinctively around Roger's neck and torso, holding on to him as he receives the pounding obediently. The pain has dulled for his body already accommodates the size of his lover's cock, although there is still a little amount of pain from how deep the other man is thrusting into him, yet the pleasure is still dominant. But that soon changes when Roger goes even more harder on him.

"R—Roger— AH— HAHH— S—Slow down." It's overwhelming that his eyes are producing tears again. The pain he thought had subsided comes flaring up again, streaming alongside the wave of pleasure in him. The werewolf is truly being merciless. Yi Sun-Shin clings firmly to him, and every time he thrusts hard, he yelps, clawing at Roger's back, making him know that he is uncomfortable, in pain. At least in that way, Roger gets it and somehow the intensity decreases a bit after that.

Roger welcomes the pain when the male under him claws at his back desperately. It hurt, but it makes him feel alive, makes him become more excited. He has always dreamed about this, when he has successfully made the naval commander submit to him and to him only, and his biggest fetish is probably to subdue him even though he fights. Yi Sun-Shin screams louder and claws hard, piercing the flesh and drawing blood when Roger, instead of lowering the force, increases it. He starts to struggle, squirming to get away from the brute force but Roger has a strong grip on his hips, fucking him over and over again.

"Be strong for me. Nearly there." Roger whispers against his skin before opening his mouth and letting his fangs pierce the sensitive skin of his lover's neck as a way to complete the bond and to subdue him from all his struggling. Blood quickly drips down from the wound and stains the pillow under his head. Yi Sun-Shin lets out a loud sob, seeing white as he's washed over with pain. He can't do anything, only able to curl his toes and scream until his throat hurts to resist the pain. The bite makes him unable to move, the pain stuns him, and for a moment he's really regretting everything. Unfortunately, that's not even close to the worst thing he has to go through.

Roger licks the wound clean until there's no more blood coming out, then he lifts his head to meet with Yi Sun-Shin's glossy eyes with his red ones.

"Such a good _omega_."

 _O—omega…?_

"All this time that i lusted for you, believing that i could never have you when it was the complete opposite." Roger's voice is much heavier and darker than his original one, there are also some audible animalistic grows under his breath, in which Yi Sun-Shin quickly recognises as his wolf's sound. "If i knew you could be this good to me, i would have done this a long time ago."

Yi Sun-Shin's cries only seem to spur the werewolf on because his thrust becomes violently hard and his weight is pressed down on him, holding him in place as if the grip on his hips isn't enough.

"I—i can't— please, Roger." The smaller male shakes his head repeatedly, sobbing, his whole body is shaking. He's in a lot of pain but the pleasure still has a strong effect on his erection. He wants to pass out, to run away from the reality but the erratic thrust just keeps pulling him out from blackness.

"You feel so good. I will fill you up, knot you and pump you full of my offsprings. You will look so great swollen with my children."

 _W—what the hell…..?_

"I am not— What are you—AHH — t—talking about?!"

Yi Sun Shin doesn't get any answer, but _something_ weird is happening that his eyes widen in fear, meeting with Roger's red ones, begging for him to explain. He can feel a big lump pressing against his entrance of his hole. It seems larger than the rest of the Other's cock.

"R—ROGER—WH—WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He's panicking, moving his hands to his lover's chest to push him, even going as far as hitting him, anything to make him stop. He's terrified, struggling to try and escape.

Roger can feel his knot swelling, catching on his _omega_ 's ring.

"Last one, Yi."

That's the only warning Yi Sun-Shin gets before he hears a harsh growl above him as Roger slams his hips forward. His knot stretches the hole and Yi Sun-Shin finds his whole body shaking from the force. Hot cum fills his inside, forcing his stomach to distend from the amount. He lets out a last scream as he cums over Roger's and his own body. Some drop onto the bed. It's such an intense orgasm and he can feel the pain dissipating a bit. But he knows better because sooner or later it would come back, stronger.

Roger changes their position and gets Yi Sun-Shin on top of him, making sure he's careful as he does so, enjoying the clench and tug of his _mate's_ hole around his knot. When they're settled, Yi Sun-Shin lets out a whimper since the position is only making the knot go deeper. He tenses up. The afterglow can't even lessen the discomfort of having such big thing inside of him.

"Ssshh, get some rest." Roger says gently, caressing his mate's back soothingly, trying to lull him to sleep. He's still spurting a few more times inside of Yi Sun-Shin, making the smaller male groans weakly, too tired to sound a protest.

Yi Sun-Shin is starting to drift off, on top of Roger's chest, as they wait for the knot to go down.

.

* * *

.

Yi Sun-Shin opens his eyes and greeted by the sight of scarred, muscular chest in his vision. He frowns, trying to get up but failed miserably, whimpering as he feels so sore all over his body. It's also a remembrance about last night, when he just did the stupidest thing he's ever done. He's feeling so mixed up and twisted, mainly toward the person who had put him through this.

"Hey, good morning."

 _Speak of the devil…_

 _"Agaritakcheyo! (Shut up you animal!)"_ Yi Sun-Shin growls angrily in response, intentionally using his mother language. It's always his habit, even when he's mad at someone, he can never bring himself to curse directly at the person or let the person knows.

"Hm? Does it mean 'good morning to you too'?" Comes the playful answer from the man under him.

" _Shibal. (Fucker.)_ " He curses again, quieter this time. "Help me up." His tone is demanding, glaring even though the object of his current hatred is oblivious about it. A pang of guilt appears in his heart, like a reminder that he's not supposed to hate Roger, now that they're officially mated.

Roger complies his request (demand), grabbing him by his shoulders and pushes him upward. He props his upper body with his hand against Roger's chest as he finally gains leverage. His lower body gets the most impact because even though he already has his upper body up, he can't seem to move his lower body. But he forces himself and gets off of Roger, just to fall straight onto the floor as soon as he tries to walk.

"Oh, be careful there, love. Are you okay?" The other male moves closer to him, wanting to lend a hand but his good-intention is already rejected by Yi Sun-Shin when the guy waves him off and tries to stand by himself. He leans against the wall, steadying himself on his wobbly legs as he heads toward the bathroom.

He wants to clean up his body, from all kind of fluids that were involved in last night's activity. To his horror, he can't find any single trace of Roger's cum on his inner thighs or hole. Maybe Roger has cleaned him up. But then, his dried cum is still there, smeared on his chest and stomach. He doesn't want to think too much about it so he turns on the shower and starts cleaning himself.

"Mind if i join in?"

Yi Sun-Shin jumps in surprise, almost forgetting that he isn't alone. Roger has followed him here.

"It's your place." He mutters, stepping back a bit to make some space for his _mate._ Roger steps in and joins him under the shower. Although they have had sex, Yi Sun-Shin still finds the close proximity between them is oppressing. He wants to lash out and punch Roger square right in the face but every time he catches the other man's eyes, he just wants to submit instead, something he never did to anyone, ever. He's a general, it's his nature to lead, not submitting. So why would he get weakened simply from a stare? He isn't even afraid of Roger.

"Our bond is complete now. I am afraid to say, you would feel a few changes. Since you're just a human, the effects on you will be greater."

So that explanation just answers everything.

"What else do i need to know?" He asks coldly, although it's not his intention to sound that way but knowing that Roger wasn't entirely honest to him last night, he's going to make him elaborate everything about these werewolf bond shits.

A pair of hand smears liquid soap on his abdomen and torso, rubbing it all over his skin, covering him in white foam. He tries to pull the hands away, a silent message that he can do it himself but the hands are resisting and when it comes to strength, Roger surpasses him greatly.

"I told you i will take care of you." The taller male whispers into his ear. A red blush spreads on his cheeks, and that's not because of the heat from the hot water. "You don't have to worry much about the changes."

"Just tell me. Please. I hate surprises." His stomach suddenly churns painfully, almost making his knees buckle but Roger sees that and steadies him in his arms.

"That, for one." Yi Sun-Shin's sends him a questioning glance, urging him to go on because it almost feels like his internal organs are rearranging themselves. "It affects your biology. Your body will try to make itself suitable—"

He has bad feelings for this.

"—for our babies."

He regrets asking.

"That's not possible. If it's not clear to you, i am 100% male." He replies, denying the statement.

"And i was 100% human, until i got bitten."

That shuts him up. He's having a hard time to process everything that he just goes quiet, staring blankly at the shower wall.

 _It's too much._

.

* * *

.

He leaves Roger's place immediately after finally channeling his anger in a single punch right into the werewolf's face—

( "You deserve it you asshole, for everything you've been putting me through." )

— and also a bruising kiss.

( "I still love you, give me times." )

Roger lets him, he can't cause any more distress on his _omega_. It's a torture for him though, not being able to touch the smaller male or see him for some times, but he knows, sooner or later his _mate_ will come back to him one way or another, and Yi Sun-Shin knows, no matter how headstrong he is to get far away from his _mate_ , he won't be able to stay away from his _alpha_ for long.

The bond is a blessing, yet also a curse for both of them.

.

* * *

 **End of this chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N:** so much cringe lol xD

So anyway, i feel guilty for making Roger always look like the bad guy (but he is actually nice af ok). and why do i keep having dark thoughts concerning this pair? In this story, they actually love each other but Yi Sun is being difficult. When Roger was saying about his past, it kinda relates to his actual history. Yi Sun-Shin's personality is based on it as well, it is said that Admiral Yi was very nice and humble. He rarely got angered and when people (esp his superiors) did mean things to him, betraying and such.

Roger was reluctant to tell the details of mating process to Yi Sun because he's afraid Yi Sun wouldn't want to create a bond with him. Originally, he wanted to do it when Yi Sun was still asleep so he didn't have to feel the pain but the guy woke up earlier than expected.

And about the missing cum, when the bonding happens, the receiver's body would absorb the essence; as a kickstart for their biological change.

In the end, i know it kinda becomes A/B/O Dynamic but it is not. It only becomes that way because we're dealing with a werewolf, and Roger is undoubtedly an alpha *thumbs up* so Yi Sun is just following his rules. Though he seems shaken and can't accept what he has become now, he will accept it eventually. Perhaps i should make a continuation for this?

I really need to start writing a decent fic for this pair. I love them a lot.

Once again, i'm sorry for my engrish. Thank you.


End file.
